User talk:Adapool
Re: kthx. SiPlus 07:25, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, you can. SiPlus 07:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::You can remove "under construction", but you can't remove Cleanup, sysops must verify an article to make it safe/good/featured. SiPlus 08:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::It's bad idea. SiPlus 09:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sadly Both Klow and SiPlus got blocked for removing content on this wiki, since there was a fork. (They moved to another hosting site) So Its pretty much just me i guess. (I'm basically the only one on here that maintains/ edits /keeps a constant eye on things daily.) I could use some help if you're up to it. 10:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :I will be happy to help in any way that I can. Last year I did a lot of work on the on the following pages, such as correcting mistakes, improving the layout and adding pictures where appropriate: * Half-Life storyline * Half-Life: Opposing Force storyline * Half-Life: Blue Shift * Half-Life: Blue Shift storyline * Half-Life: Decay storyline Adapool 10:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::The whole wiki needs to be updated. Mainspace articles need to be cleaned up, alot of our portal pages got deleted, which i have to look into. There's a lot to do, so jump in! 10:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: Who deleted the portal pages? And Where do you want me to start? Adapool 10:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think it was because we enabled a new namespace called "Portal" so it deleted all pages the started with "Portal:" (I'll have to contact staff about it). You can start with that if you want, and most of our images need to be properly categorized. 10:59, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Hi, I'm Madness, and I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I've been trying to help Kat with work on here, and it's great to see your here! Anyways, hope to talk to you. - User:Madnessfan34537 Thank you, I hope I can help Adapool 08:44, May 16, 2012 (UTC) A Word Of Thanks Thanks for editing the picture I added. I didn't know you had to add all those details, I'll try to next time. CoolMan1342 :Your Welcome, hope to see more of you =) :Adapool Custodian You now have the rights; make sure you suppress the redirect and re-add the images to the page(s) 01:59, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou Adapool 02:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) You my good sir, are a pro. You've done so much in the Filespace! I'm so impressed! Anyways, keep up the great work, looks like I'll have to resort to Uploading Images. Madnessfan34537 Thankyou, I'm glad I can help Adapool 07:28, May 19, 2012 (UTC) City 17 - Vilnius(Lithuanian) or Wilno(Polish) My friend This is a historical matter. I’m not certain whether you are an American, but if you are, I shall try to explain this matter to you as simply as it is possible. In 1939 a war began in Europe which is called the World War II, and the first victim of the German aggression was Poland. Over two weeks later Poland was attacked form the east by the USSR. Under the secret protocol signed by the representatives of the Reich and the USSR Poland was divided between these two parties, and the Polish City of Wilno was occupied by the Russians. It was all done with utter violation of the international law of the period what made it invalid. In 1944 and 1945 Poland was betrayed, again, when the “allies” decided to withhold their recognition of the legal Polish government in the UK and support the puppet “Polish” (Soviet) government in Poland. The allies also gave their permission to the USSR to incorporate Polish eastern territories. The legal Polish government never accepted this fact for it was illegal and absolutely wrong. And now the most important point of the story, Since HL2 takes place in the future and the former soviet republic of Lithuania is no more we have to say that all those illicit and illegal facts of the past are no longer in power, that is why the name of the city, around which the Poles make up to 90% of the population should be Polish. I do hope that this answer is satisfactory. I am not a native speaker of the English language but because of your kind request I had decided to elaborate. Do not revert the edit in question lad JL :Thank you for your reply, I now understand the reason for your edits. I did do some research into the matter and I think that this is mainly political. Currently the city is the capital of Lithuania, even if it isn't right. And I think it is best to leave it as it was and maybe put "Wilno,Poland" into brackets. I will forward this matter onto KATANAGOD and see if we can come to a final decision. :PS I'm Australian :Adapool 10:04, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry my Australian friend, I didn’t notice your citizenship. Let me enunciate a proposal; let it be Wilno/Vilnius – former Polish province, present day Lithuania. Cheers. JL